gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
International Bank of Business and Credit
Members Are you a member? If no, join! If yes, then put our userbox on your page to show your pride! Code: Locations The Bank of International Business and Credit is located in Kingshead, Mosona server. If there is nobody there, we are closed. Hours: Monday - Saturday 10:00 AM – 5:30 PM Areas The IBBC, also known as the International Bank of Business and Credit, is one of the most protected building in the entire Caribbean. This bank is so wealthy that they decided to purchase the island of Kingshead, and use it as their main office building. The entire island has thousands of guards throughout different areas, the guards get stronger as you advance further up into the fort. *Docks **Import and Export Command Officer's Office **Unloading Area **Harbor **Main Entrance to Island *Marching Grounds **Security Outpost 1 **Drill Team **Guard, Officers, Veterans, and other Navy Soldiers **The Fort Cannon Defense Racks *Kingshead Depot **Infirmary **Medical Supplies **High Security Vault **Cabin **The Entrance to the IBBC Office Buildings *Kingshead Barracks **All Soldier Housing *Kingshead Armoury (Lower Floor) **Employee Area **Chapel **Cafeteria **Smoking Room **Weapons **Recourses *Kingshead Armoury (Middle Floor) **Regular Jail **Assassin Warden (Remington the Vicious) **Entrance to Underground Tunnels (Upper Entrance) *Bridge **Waiting Area 1 **Bridge *Kingshead Armory (Upper Floor) **Sniper Tower **Entrance to Office Areas *Back Docks **Secret Dock **Underground Tunnels (Bottom Entrance) **Emergency Exit *Kingshead Keep (Lower Floor) **Waiting Area 2 **Meeting Room *Kingshead Keep (Middle Floor) **Fort Patio **Gallows **Chairman's Office **VP's Office **Representative's Office **Chief Security Officer's Office *Kingshead Keep (Upper Floor) **High Security Jail **Assassins' HQ **Upper Patio All waters and lands in a 500 yard radius of the island fort and the docks are restricted areas, so the bank's contents can be kept as safe as possible for customer satisfaction. The ships who are permitted to dock are to blow the signal they were thought the moment they get at least within 500 yards of the fort or the docks. The Pictures of Areas at the Bank Chariman Jeremiah.JPG|Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash Screenshot 2010-12-28 18-49-42.jpg|The actual entrance. Screenshot 2010-12-28 18-48-38.jpg|The Armory Screenshot 2010-12-28 18-46-24 - Copy.jpg|waiting area. Screenshot 2010-12-28 18-45-17.jpg|Offices of Jeremaih, O'malley, and Johnny. Security Post 1.JPG|The security outpost. Inport Office.JPG|Matthew Omalley's post near the docks. Entrance.JPG|The entrance to the bank offices itself. Chariman 2.JPG|Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash Cannon Defense.JPG|The cannon defense racks. Founders Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash - Chairman of IBBC Executive Captain Shadow Sail ''' - Vice President of IBBC '''Executive Johnny Sea Slasher - Appointed Representative of IBBC Executive Matthew Omalley ' - Export and Inport Command Officer '''Mr. Edgar Wildrat ' - Chief Royal Navy Commander 'Mr. Samuel Redbeard ' - Chief EITC Commander [[User:Bator.hos|'''Jeremiah Stormwash]] - Chief Security Officer Investors If you would like to become an investor of the IBBC, please put you name with a link in the below bullet points, then the board will vote whether you can become an investor, and they will decide the amount you own. If you name is underlined that means you passed the vote, but your amount of owning has not been developed yet, if your name has been scratched, it indicated that you have failed the vote and are not being let in. *(Want to Be Investor) *King Shadow Sail *Simon Redskull on behalf of Caribbean Intelligence Agency for use on OPERATIONS If you are voted in by the board, or you are made an investor by Jeremiah Stormwash, your name will be displayed here. Do not edit this without permission of Jeremiah Stormwash. *Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash (Owns 49%) *Executive Matthew O'malley (Owns 5%) *Executive Johnny Sea Slasher (Owns 5%) *Executive Captain Shadow Sail (Owns 5%) *Mr. Edgar WIldrat (Owns 2%) *Mr. Thomas Brawlstack (Owns 2%) *Mr. Kazuku Lupin (Owns 2%) Clients If you are looking to become a client of the IBBC, please put your name in the below bullet points, and check your talk page daily for a confirmation. *(Client) * If you are making a transaction, please always sign it with your signature, and put it in the correct indentions. *Deposits **100000 Gold Pieces by The Monte Carlo, El Camino or the El Dorado 09:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Withdraws **(Transaction) *Other Transactions **(Transaction) If you transaction is underlined, it has not been able to be processed, if it has been crossed out or erased, it has been processed, and means to check your talk page for a confirmation message, if it has been put into italics it means that it is still in the progress of being processed. If your transaction was deleted, and you did not get a confirmation message, pleas contact Chairman Jeremiah Stormwash. Release Notes *IBBC Opens to all clients, customers, traders, and investors. *Jeremiah Stormwash becomes chairman of IBBC. *Matthew O'malley becomes VP of IBBC *2 other executive jobs are filled. *3 other jobs are filled. *7 investors are added. *One investor disbanded. *Matthew O'malley is fired. Founders Only The following is a section for only the 7 founders. They vote, and talk here. When somebody wants to be an investor, they vote here. Another reminder that this is for the 7 founders ONLY, violations of this will be prosecuted by freezing the account of the convict, and a fine of 10000 Gold Pieces. No Vote Currently Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO